Atrás de um Sorriso
by Kotori-chan
Summary: Agora na Shinsengumi, Soujirou terá de quebrar o que prometeu a si mesmo...capitulo 13!
1. Lágrimas do Céu

_Atrás de um sorriso_ **Kotori-chan** **Nota**: _Na altura do Bakumatsu, Soujirou Seta era uma criança, mas ele aparece como adulto nesta fic. Aviso que será uma fic yaoi embora este apareça em capítulos mais para a frente _

**Capítulo 1**

Nunca se vira um Inverno tão rigoroso como aquele que despontara em Kyoto. Bátegas de água tamborilavam nos telhados de madeira e lavavam as ruas. Os raros passantes caminhavam apressadamente sob as sombrinhas de laca, chapinhando na água que caia com os _zori_ (1), completamente alheios a um jovem completamente encharcado, com os gi(2) e hakama(3) colados ao corpo. Apertava a sua pouca bagagem contra si, caminhando de cabeça baixa. O cabelo negro como laca, caído para o rosto, gotejava.

A noite acabara de cair, mas os poucos Ryu(4) que tinha não lhe permitiam arranjar abrigo nem uma refeição decente. Estremeceu sob a chuva gelada e olhou para o céu negro. Fora debaixo desta mesma chuva que asassinara a sua família adoptiva, num acto de desespero.

Uma espada assassina, numas mãos de criança.

O passado perseguia-o sempre. Nas noites longas, os pesadelos dos seus crimes surgiam na forma de sangue e morte.

Poderia alguma vez redimir-se?

Levou uma mão ao estômago vazio. Não comia há 3 dias. De nada valia bater as portas a pedir abrigo ou uma refeição quente; ninguém se comovia. Naquela época de turbulência que o Japão atravessava, não havia uma alma que arriscasse a deixar passar para lá da sua porta um desconhecido qualquer. Mas quem sabe se ainda teria sorte? Olhando em volta, viu uma casa que lhe parece acolhedora. Bateu. De dentro, ouviu-se uma grande agitação e logo a seguir uma voz.

-Quem é?

-Procuro um abrigo, sou apenas um viajante. Abram, por favor.

Ouviram-se passos e um postigo abriu-se na porta de madeira. Surgiram uns olhos negros e frios, que percorreram toda a sua figura.

-Bem, ele não está armado-disse o homem para dentro.

Esperançado, Soujirou levantou a cabeça, olhando o homem. Mas,mal deu de caras com o rosto do jovem, o homem abriu a boca num esgar e, num ápice, fechou o postigo.

-Saia daqui! Não temos ninguém escondido! Não chame os seus homens!

Soujirou estava espantado. Porquê aquela reacção? E de que estava ele a falar?

-Não quero fazer mal nenhum! Só sou um viajante!

Ninguém voltou a responder. No entanto, ouvia murmúrios dentro da casa.

"Primeiro enganavam com venda de medicamentos, agora disfarçam-se de mendigos...eles são manhosos demais!"

Encolhendo os ombros, voltou as costas, desanimado e gelado. Era demasiado azar terem-no confundido com qualquer um, quando estava quase a conseguir. O homem mudara de atitude ao ver o seu rosto. Pareceria-se assim tanto com um monstro? Era verdade que não cortava o cabelo há meses e não se lavava há uns tempos...não tinha então outro remédio senão passar a noite ao relento, sob um abrigo qualquer. Na manhã seguinte retomaria o seu caminho, caso não morresse de frio e à míngua. Continuando a andar, avistou uma velha ponte arruinada. Havia espaço suficiente para se abrigar sob ela. Podia evitar ficar mais molhado do que estava, mas aquele pobre abrigo não lhe aliviou a fome nem o frio. A cabeça pesava-lhe. Encostando-se a pedra fria, cedeu ao cansaço e adormeceu.

(1) As sandálias que os japoneses usavam

(2) O quimono de cima

(3) As calças largas

(4) Moeda antiga que foi substituida pelo yene após a Restauração Meiji.


	2. Um olhar na Escuridão

Suspirou, olhando a chuva que caía. Há dias que não via o Sol. Felizmente que não era isso que impediria as suas rondas, não aguentava estar parado no QG sem nada para fazer. O mau tempo não impedia que houvessem distúrbios em Kyoto...

Sorriu.

Pelo menos, as noites eram bem recompensadas...a chuva parece melodia quando se está nos braços de quem se ama. Mas naquela noite, tinha de esquecer esses prazeres para mais tarde...após ajeitar as espadas, ia sair porta fora, seguido da sua tropa, quando uma voz autoritária o deteu.

-Okita-kun!

Voltando-se, o jovem viu Saitou Hajime de braços cruzados,enconstado a parede. Estava sem o seu uniforme Shinsen.

-Posso dar-te uma palavra?

Acenando, Souji mandou a tropa lá para fora, enquanto se dirigia para Hajime.

-Algo de importante?

Saitou penetrou-o com o olhar ambarino.

-Tens mesmo de ir? Esta chuva não é boa para a tua saúde. Eu podia ir no teu lugar. Basta falar com o Kondou.

Okita riu suavemente.

-Tu é que te divertias e eu ficava aqui a olhar para ontem? Ná, não me convences. Além disso, gosto de chuva. E depois, o Kondou pode pensar que sou um fraco.

O outro franziu o sobrolho.Havia um leve ar de preocupação nos olhos ambarinos.

-Calma, não vou morrer por andar à chuva! Além disso vou abrigado.-mostrou o guarda-chuva de laca e riu de novo-Já sei, foi daquele resfriado que apanhei no outro dia. Ainda estás a pensar nisso?

Saitou estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Sabia que fora mais que um resfriado...

Olhou durante instantes os sorridentes olhos azuis,a pele pálida que na noite anterior sentira sob os seus dedos experientes. Quanto mais tempo duraria aquela felicidade? Num impulso, agarrou o gi de Okita e envolveu-o num abraço.

-Tem cuidado.-murmurou Hajime, a boca perto do seu ouvido.

-Prometo que volto depressa...

-Nada de tentares procurar Battousaï sozinho, ouviste? Não quero perder-te.

Okita estremeceu nos braços de Saitou. Aquele já o acusara de saber ler seus pensamentos, mas parece que ele não lhe ficava muito atrás.

-Queres dizer que ele é melhor que eu?

-Não se trata de ser melhor ou não. Ele é um demónio e pode atacar sem que estejas á espera. Esse homem move-se no escuro como um gato. A não ser que sejas tolo, faz a tua ronda normal e vem logo que terminar o teu turno.

-Prometo-Souji ofereceu o rosto a Hajime. Os seus lábios uniram-se por instantes. Quando se afastarm, Saitou afagou o rosto do companheiro. Cada minuto que Okita passava fora sem ele era uma tortura.

Abrigando o mais possível a luz que levava, Okita, seguido da sua tropa, tentava ver para além da cortina de chuva que caía, levantando uma leve poeira. Não se via ninguém,o que era natural. Nem sequer a sombra denunciadora de algum assassino errante.

Hitokiri Battousai.

As palavras de Hajime Saitou ecoaram-lhe na cabeça.

Um demónio...pode atacar-te de surpresa...

Parou.

Não sabia se fora fruto da sua imaginação, mas sentiu um par de olhos que lhe penetravam a nuca...voltou-se rapidamente, a mão no punho da sua Kodashi. Ninguém. Correu para a esquina próxima. Quem quer que fosse- se é que tinha havido mesmo alguém-tinha desaparecido.

-Que se passa, Capitão?

-Nada. Apenas me pareceu ver alguém.

Nervosamente,Okita olhou para todos os lados. A sensação de ser observado persistia. Estaria mais alguém ali com eles? Se se tratasse do Battousaï, seria com gosto que o enfretaria numa luta ao seu nível. Mas quem sabe se não era um espião ao serviço da Ishin, que não o famoso esquartejador? Decidido, agarrou a Katana com ambas as mãos. O guarda-chuva rolou no chão. Bradou para a noite:

-Quem quer que esteja aí, apareça!

Respondeu-lhe o silêncio, apenas cortado pela chuva. Os seus homens dispersaram, em busca de algum intruso.

-Parece que está tudo em ordem.

Okita suspirou. Se ao menos Saitou não fosse tão directo...por causa dele, ia passar o resto da patrulha a imaginar fantasmas...baixou-se para apanhar o guarda-chuva, quando uma dor trespassou-lhe o peito. Levando a mão à boca, tossiu e sentiu o gosto do sangue.

-Capitão! Está bem?

Já abrigado, inspirou, sentindo-se reanimado. Deixou que a chuva lhe lavasse a mão ensaguentada. Já sabia que Saitou iria reparar no seu cabelo molhado e não deixaria de argumentar, mas que faria ele se surgisse um ataque? Voltou-se para o homem, sorrindo.

-Deve ter sido da humidade, acontece sempre. Continuemos.

Dispunham-se a avançar, quando uma restoalhada deteve-os. Aquilo já não era imaginação. Passo a passo, avançaram para o local do ruído.

-Quem está aí? Responda!

Um vulto curvado surgiu no beco. Os guardas levantaram as luzes. Quedaram-se, espantados. À sua frente, estava um jovem magro e esfarrapado, que mal se tinha de pé. O cabelo despenteado caía para o rosto, mal se lhe distinguindo as feições. A 1ª Divisão esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Sem aviso, o rapaz soltou um gemido e caiu inerte no pavimento molhado.

-Ora esta-murmurou um.

-Ele não está armado. Deve ser um vadio esfomeado.

-Não sei. E se vinha com mais alguém? Pode ser uma cilada.

-Vou me aproximar mais.-disse Okita-Cubram-me.

Alguns dos melhores guardas fizeram um semi-círculo em volta de Okita, enquanto este se aproximava do rapaz inconsciente e se acocorava. Nada aconteceu. Tocou no pescoço, sentindo a pulsação fraca.

-Ainda está vivo. E se nos quisessem atacar, já o teriam feito.

-Que fazemos quanto a ele, Capitão?

-Não sei. Mas não o podemos deixar aqui. A nossa reputação já não é muito boa, se abandonamos um rapaz doente no meio da noite, de certeza que não mudará para melhor-disse Okita com ar grave.

-Quer dizer que devemos levá-lo connosco?

-Pelo menos até recuperar. Sei que não é nosso costume fazer isso mas não vejo outra alternativa. Nenhuma hospedaria ia abrir-nos a porta. Tu, vai buscar um carro.

Felizmente que o QG não estava longe. Quando o carro chegou, dois guardas pegaram no corpo inerte e meteram-no dentro. Okita tirou o seu gi e cobriu o jovem. Parte da tropa ficou na ronda,enquanto Okita e os outros guardas seguiam para o QG.

Nesse momento, longe, um par de olhos dourados luziu na escuridão.


	3. Pensamentos de um assassino

A chuva salpicava sob seus pés, enquanto corria veloz, como um gato na escuridão. Ao ouvir passos, ocultava-se rapidamente em algum beco escuro. Se o passante não pertencia à lista daqueles que deveriam morrer sob o gume de sua espada em favor da Nova Era, confundia-se com a sombra até o indivíduo desaparecer ao longe. Na sua mão direita, a Katana escorria sangue, que se misturava com a chuva ao cair. Em pouco tempo estava na inn da Ishin Shishi, sem que se tivesse cruzado com mais alguém. Pegou num lenço e limpou o gume ensanguentado, embainhando depois a espada.

-Sou eu-anunciou.

A hospedeira veio abrir. Kenshin descalçou-se e entrou, deixando um rasto de água no chão atrás de si. Dirigiu-se para uma bacia com água que estava no seu quarto e lavou as mãos. Mas aquilo não o fez sentir-se limpo. A sua boca parecia saber a sangue e o seu cheiro estava-lhe impregnado na roupa. Um leve rufar de seda e um aroma de cerejeira branca arrancaram-no dos seus pensamentos. Ergueu a cabeça e os seus olhos violeta encararam um par de olhos negros e aquosos envoltos em espessas pestanas negras.

Tomoe Yukishiro.

A jovem olhava-o da porta. Dir-se-ia uma flor pálida que desabrochava em pleno Inverno. Era bela na sua frieza. Kenshin nunca a vira sorrir. Os olhos de Tomoe deslizaram de seu rosto para a bacia de água ensanguentada.

-Durante quanto mais tempo tencionas matar? –perguntou na sua voz suave

Olhou o jovem que voltara a baixar a cabeça, o longo cabelo ruivo tapando a maior parte do seu rosto. Este fixava a água vermelha que ondulava na bacia. Tão vermelha como o sangue que deixava correr nas noites de Kyoto naquela Era.

Kenshin dirigiu-se a uma sala contígua aquela onde estivera antes e sentou-se de joelhos numa almofada. Tomoe, que entretanto tinha saído, voltou com uma garrafa de saké e serviu-o. O esquartejador deu um gole e o sabor do alcool com sangue dominou-o. Desde que começara a matar que o saké tinha aquele sabor...

_Na Primavera as cerejeiras. No Verão o céu estrelado. No Outono a Lua cheia. E no Inverno a neve...isto basta para tornar o saké agradável. Se mesmo assim é mau, significa que há algo de errado contigo._

Havia um ano que o Mestre Hiko lhe dissera aquelas palavras. Um ano breve como um relâmpago. Kenshin deixara de ser o rapazinho pacífico pra se tornar num assassino cruel... não podia esquecer que as últimas palavras trocadas com o Mestre foram de cólera.

"_Não ligues ao que se passa no exterior. Concentra-te no teu treino." _

"_Muita gente está a morrer devido ao turbilhão da violência! Proteger essas pessoas não é o objectivo da escola Hitenmitsurugi? De que serve a minha força se não a posso usar? Mestre!!!!" _

"_Se queres partir…tens de me enfrentar." _

_Kenshin derruba-o por trás. _

"_Atacaste-me sem aviso!!!" _

"_Não percebes nada! Muita gente está a sofrer! Devo ajudá-las a qualquer preço!" _

A qualquer preço….

Kenshin roçou os dedos na sua cicatriz que lhe atravesava a face esquerda, resultado da luta com Akira Kyosato.

Um rumor de passos despertou-o dos seus pensamentos. Izuka entrou.

-Vejo que já acabaste o trabalho desta noite.

Kenshin anuiu com a cabeça.

-Os Lobos de Mibu, a 1ª divisão, estavam a patrulhar a zona. Escondi-me mas penso que notaram a minha presença. Pelo menos o Capitão. Por sorte apareceu um rapaz ferido e isso chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Tiveste sorte. Mas podias com esses cães de qualquer forma. -Izuka mastigava um caule.

A chuva ouvia-se através da janela. Tomoe cosia de cabeça baixa, na sala em frente. Kenshin via o seu perfil formar uma sombra na parede com a luz fraca. Izuka seguiu o seu olhar e sorriu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

-Como vão as vossas questões de travesseiro?

Kenshin olhou-o de lado e tocou na espada de forma ameaçadora. Estava farto dos comentários perversos dos seus camaradas e das descrições pormenorizadas quando alguns voltavam bêbedos dos bairros de Gion.

Izuka estremeceu.

-Calma! Caramba as vezes parece que não és homem! Ou será que tens outras preferências? É isso? Nunca foste connosco a Gion.

-Apenas não tenho nada com a menina Tomoe. Não podem falar dela a esse respeito!

Izuka achou melhor parar por ali. Talvez Kenshin se sentisse demasiado apegado a Tomoe pra dormir com uma gueixa.


	4. Semelhança

Saitou fumava,aborrecido. Esperara por Okita o que pareceram horas intermináveis e, quando finalmente a 1ª Divisão chegou, descobriu que o seu amante estava numa enfermaria, para a qual levara um desconhecido qualquer que achara na rua.

Apagou o cigarro, frustrado. A bondade de Okita acabaria por perdê-lo. Já muitas vezes se perguntara o que faria na Shinsen um homem tão dócil,embora o melhor no Kendou. Sabia que nunca faria o que Okita fizera. Hajime já pouco se importava com a sorte dos seus camaradas, quanto mais com pedintes caídos na estrada.

Olhou o relógio pousado no chão. Okita estava ausente haviam quase 3 horas. Por onde andaria aquele rapaz?

O médico da Shinsen viu não sem alguma surpressa a chegada do Capitão da 1º Divisão, carregando um jovem esfarrapado. Esperava alguém da milícia ferido, tudo menos aquilo. Não podia pois, ser um deles.

-Eu ajudo, Senhor.

Okita deitou o rapaz numa cama com a ajuda do médico. O rosto desaparecia sob a espessa camada de cabelo negro baço e sujo. O quimono e hakama estavam tão gastos que não se reconhecia a cor. O peito subia e descia lentamente.

-Encontrei-o caído na rua. Agradecia que fizesse o que puder com ele até recuperar as forças.

O médico examinou gravemente o jovem. Afastou os cabelos do rosto pálido e os dois homens viram que era muito belo, de compleição delicada. A luz fraca da vela fazia os longos cílios negros projectarem sombras sob as faces. Okita não pôde conter uma exclamação abafada de espanto. Era _ele _que estava ali, a sua cópia quase perfeita, exceptuando o cabelo negro.

O médico observou-o.

-Senhor...?

Okita voltou a si, abanando a cabeça.

-Penso que o mal dele é fraqueza. Mas também precisa de um banho-o jovem franziu o nariz ao se aproximar mais do rapaz. Nesse momento fixou-se nas suas mãos e viu algo nelas.

Pois claro...mas então como...

O médico afastou a franja farta do doente e deixou a mão na sua testa durante um momento.

-Ele tem alguma febre. Provavelmente por causa da falta de comida. Isso agora é o mais importante- olhou com mais atenção a face dor rapaze nesse momento apercebeu-se da estranha semelhança.

-Capitão Okita...este jovem é da sua família?

-Disse que o achei na rua. Está louco? Este mendigo seria da minha família?

O médico encolheu-se.

-Desculpe senhor. Não o queria ofender. Apenas achei a face muito idêntica.

Okita não o podia censurar. Ele próprio não sabia como poderia existir neste mundo alguém com a mesma face que ele-talvez com pequenas diferenças.

-Trate-o como achar melhor, mas trate-o bem.

O Capitão afastou-se em direcção a porta.

-Desculpe, mas que tem a dizer sobre si? Como vai a sua saúde?

-Desde a última vez, agora estou bem. Não se preocupe.

-Sabe que um dia...

-Não precisa mo lembrar-disse Okita friamente.-Boa noite.

O jovem saiu para a noite, com um novo peso sobre si.


	5. Sinais de vida, sinais de morte

**Estive a reler a fic e vi que escrevi um erro do ponto de vista histórico neste capitulo. Hijikata e Kondou só saberaõa da doença de Okita mais tarde. Na verdade ele só começa expelindo sangue depois da batalha IKeda Ya, mas comecei a escrever o fic assim. **

Por isso modifiquei esse detalhe.

Saitou dormitava quando o som da _shoji_ a ser corrida o despertou. Esfregou os olhos e viu a silhueta de Okita recortada na escuridão.

-Chegou o benfeitor da Shinsen-ironizou o Capitão da 3ª Divisão.

-Pode ser que olhem pra Milícia com outros olhos. Se não fossemos nós a defender Kyoto...bando de mal agradecidos.

-Um dia ainda recolhemos os cães vadios.-continuou Saitou.

Okita ignorou-o. Tirou as espadas e colocou-as num suporte. Saitou veio por trás e abraçou-o.

-Nem uma palavra de amor pra mim, Souji?

O jovem voltou-se e suspirou.

-Desculpa. Aconteceram muitas coisas. Pareceu-me ter visto Hitokkiri Battousai.

Saitou franziu o cenho.

-E então?

-Deve ter sido a minha imaginação. Os passos que ouvi provavelmente eram do jovem vagabundo...-nessa altura Okita lembrou-se do que lhe chamara a atenção.

-Hajime, isto talvez não tenha importância, mas descobri que aquele rapaz é kendoka. Vi as mãos dele. Tinham calosidades provocadas pelo punho da espada.

-Ele tinha espada?

-Não. Isso é que é estranho. Um kendoka andar sem espada nesta altura, sozinho em Kyoto...

-E tu, idiota, apenas reparaste que estava esfomeado e doente! Merecias que ele tivesse acompanhantes e que te tivessem saltado em cima! Que te possuiu, tu que és sempre tão vigilante, pra fazeres uma imprudência dessas? -Saitou não costumava gritar com Okita mas naquele momento sentiu-se zangado perante possibilidade de o perder...

-Se queres saber, pensei nessa possibilidade. Ninguém atacou como podes ver.- a voz de Okita gelou e Saitou percebeu que o tinha magoado.

-Souji...-Saitou apertou-o contra si.- Sabes que não te quero perder.

Okita suspirou.

-Eu sei tratar de mim. Não me vais perder tão cedo...-estas palavras pesaram em Okita.

Saitou fechou os olhos. Ele sabia mais que Okita pensava. Saitou sabia o perigo de estar tão próximo do Capitão da 1º Divisão mas nem a tuberculose os poderia separar...

...pelo menos em vida...

Okita começara com os sintomas há cerca de 6 meses. Logo que começara a expelir sangue consultou o médico que lhe deu o terrível diagnóstico.

Mas Okita nunca deixara de ter aquele sorriso que tanto o caracterizava, que mantinha mesmo quando matava. O jovem pedira segredo ao médico e ninguém sabia de nada…pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Não lhe ocorrera que, nas noites que dormia com Saitou, este via o seu constante revirar no _futon_ as febres nocturnas, a tosse seca. No êxtase do amor pouco lhe ocorria que metia Saitou em perigo, quando suas línguas se tocavam, quando partilhavam o suor de seus corpos.

Saitou mal podia acreditar nesta terrível realidade quando olhava o seu jovem amante. Okita era como fruto belo e luzidio que apodrecia por dentro, sem que tal se notasse até que toda aquela podridão se estendesse ao exterior...

-Hajime...?

Saitou voltou a si. Não podia encarar aquilo.

-Desculpa. Perdi-me nos meus pensamentos. Vem. Já é tarde.

**Nota da autora:** Espero não ter sido muito forte nestas últimas partes, mas é assim mesmo, numa doença como aquela. Pelo menos dizem...Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima!


	6. O despertar

Um turpor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Sentiu que estava deitado em algo quente e confortável. Sentia-se dorido e cansado, as pálpebras pesadas. Um suave gemido de dor ecoou pelo aposento e um par de garndes olhos azuis abriu-se.

Onde estou?

Soujirou levou a mão à cabeça dorida e pesada. Quando os olhos se habituaram a obscuridade, olhou em volta. Encontrava-se na cama de uma enfermaria. A noite estava adiantada e o jovem perdera a noção do tempo durante a sua inconsciência.

Deixou-se cair pra trás na cama. Alguém o trouxera para ali quando desmaiara. As coisas estavam tão desesperadas em Kyoto que Soujirou abençoou intimamente quem quer que fosse que fugia a essa excepção. Quem lhe dera saber quem.

Dois corpos suados ao ritmo do amor e gemidos e suspiros ecoavam na divisão. Por fim tudo terminou com dois gemidos diferentes.

-Acordámos o Dojo- murmurou Okita cansadamente.

Saitou respirava pesadamente enquanto saía de cima do parceiro e se deitava a seu lado.

-Não sejas tolo, vingamo-nos das vezes que Takeda nos acordou a nós .- Saitou fez um sorriso ao se lembrar do Capitão da 5ª Divisão, que não disfarçava a sua preferência por jovens rapazes. Okita deu uma suave risada. De súbito os seus pulmões arderam e sentiu um peso no peito. Voltou o rosto para o lado e tossiu roucamente. Levou a mão à boca e logo sentiu o líquido quente manchá-la.

-Souji?

O jovem respirava com dificuldade e não respondeu. A dor no peito era tão forte que sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. A dor foi acalmando e Souji respirava mais calmamente. Saitou fê-lo voltar-se. A testa do jovem capitão tinha camarinhas de suor e os olhos claros pareciam mais brilhantes que o normal. Aproximou a mão da sua fronte mas Okita afasto-a.

-Estou bem. Foi só do ar da noite anterior.

Hajime levantou-se e cobriu-o bem com as cobertas.

-Ficas aqui que vou chamar o médico. É uma ordem, não um pedido!

-Não me podes obrigar! Eu não tenho nada, já disse!

-Nem que tenha de te atar ao futon. É para o teu bem...Souji.

Okita ficou espantado ao ver tristeza nos olhos dourados do sempre tão firme Saitou. Apertou os lábios. Saitou fazia aquilo com boas intenções...

...mas o desfecho não iria mudar...

-Desculpa-suspirou-Podes ir. Eu fico aqui.

Saitou beijou-lhe a fronte amorosamente e saiu.

A luz do sol bateu no rosto de Soujirou, que acordou. O sono fizera-lhe bem mas o estômago doía da fome. Sentou-se na cama.

-Tiveste uma boa noite, jovem?

Soujirou pestanejou e viu um homem de meia idade aproximando-se da sua cama.

-Eu...sim obrigado.-Soujirou abanou a cabeça, confusso

-Presumo que sejas um errante. Estavas muito mal a noite passada.

-Mas como vim parar aqui?

-O capitão da 1ªDivisão da Shinsen , Okita Souji, encontrou-te e trouxe-te para aqui. Sou o médico da milícia.

-Queria agradecer-lhe pessoalmente. Fui muito bondade da sua parte.

O médico sorriu.

-Só quem conhece Okita-san de perto sabe a sua verdadeira natureza. Infelizmente a Shinsen não é vista com bons olhos.

-Onde o posso encontrar? -a curiosidade aumentava.

O rosto do bom homem ficou grave.

-Posso dizer ,mas neste momento Okita-san não pode ver ninguém já que se encontra doente. Um companheiro veio chamar-me enquanto dormias. -suspirou e murmurou não tão baixo que Soujirou não pudesse ouvir- pobre jovem.

-Oh...então...

-Ele estará em condições de o receber daqui a 3 dias se quiser esperar. Mas não espere falar com ele com tanta facilidade. A menos que se queira alistar na milícia, pode usar essa razão para pedir uma entrevista, ou então tente usar um estratagema.

-Compreendo. Mas agora devo ir. Muito obrigado pelos seus cuidados.

-Primeiro come qualquer coisa. Não queres cair de novo pois não?

Soujrou riu embraçado.

Apóes uma refeição revigorante, Soujirou mudou-se para roupas limpas e prendeu o cabelo negro e já comprido num rabo de cavalo que lhe chegava a meio das costas( devia ficar um espectáculo!)-não o pudera cortar durante a sua longa viagem.

-Muito obrigado senhor!- Soujioru fez uma vénia e saiu para o sol.


	7. Aparição

Soujirou parou em frente a um restaurante, sentindo fome. Apalpou a bolsa que trazia dentro do gi. A generosidade do médico iria permitir a sua sobrevivência, pelo menos até as moedas se gastarem. Teria de encontrar um trabalho, mas para isso teria de desistir da viagem pelo Japão. Bom isso teria de esperar. Agora queria comer.

Entrou no restaurante, o cheiro bom a comida acabada de fazer inflamou-lhe a fome. Sentou-se e logo uma empregada muito bonita veio perguntar-lhe o que desejava. O jovem encomendou uma taça de soba e sake quente. A rapariga afastou-se e Soujirou viu-a murmurar algo ao ouvido de outra - provavelmente o seu pedido.

-Belo rapaz.

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a viagem sentia-se bem e leve. Todos os seus assassinatos tinham ficado para trás. Nunca mais mataria nem sequer para salvar a sua vida naquela cidade. Não podia ressuscitar os que matara. Só lhe restava orar pelas suas almas e remediar seus erros.

A comida chegou finalmente e o rapaz começou a comer, deliciado. A massa quente era saborosa e o sake fazia-o ficar eufórico e cheio de vida. A meio da refeição começou a ouvir sussurros e os clientes pareciam agitados. Levantou a cabeça e viu um grupo de soldados entrar no local. Todos tinham o mesmo gi azul marinho com semi-triangulos brancos nas bainhas e nas mangas, e moviam-se com uma certa autoridade. As duas espadas de samurai exibiam-se ameaçadoramente nas suas cintas.

-A Milícia Shinsen - ouviu sussurrar atrás dele.

O coração de Soujirou deu um pulo. O médico referira aquela milícia como a que pertencia o seu salvador. Estaria entre eles?

O grupo de três homens ocupou uma mesa três lugares depois do seu. Subitamente um dos homens cruzou o seu olhar com o de Soujirou. O rapaz engoliu em seco ao constatar a crueldade naqueles olhos ambarinos. Baixou a cabeça e concentrou-se na sua refeição. No entanto continuava a sentir aqueles olhos presos em si. Sempre que se atrevia a levantar a cabeça, o homem dos olhos dourados continuava a olhar na sua direcção.

Soujirou pensara em interrogar aqueles homens, mas a coragem faltara-lhe face ao olhar penetrante do desconhecido. Talvez seria melhor tentar a sua sorte mais tarde, tanto mais que segundo o doutor Okita não estava em condições de o receber.

Saitou não conseguia despregar os olhos daquela aparição. Não fosse o cabelo demasiado comprido e negro e a roupa, diria que Okita se tinha levantado do seu leito de doente e se encontrava naquele restaurante. Como poderiam existir dois seres humanos tão semelhantes neste mundo, sem que tivessem saído do mesmo ventre?

Os companheiros- Sanozuke Harada e Shinpachi Nakagura, respectivamente Capitães da 10ª e 2ª Divisão, habituados à pouca socialização de Hajime, atribuíram o seu silêncio por preocupação pelo estado de saúde de Okita. Toda a milícia sabia o quão eles eram próximos, e rumores sobre o que se passava entre eles circulavam entre os guardas.

-Saitou-san-a voz de Harada fez Saitou emergir dos seus pensamentos.

-Hum-murmurou distraidamente.

-Okita-san vai ficar bem. Aquele miúdo tem um espírito forte.

Saitou bebeu um gole de sake sem responder.

Soujirou ficou no restaurante até os três homens saírem, Suspirou. Podia ter obtido informações mas...

Aquele olhar...!

E deveria haver uma razão para a milícia ser tão temida. Seria prudente meter-se no seu caminho? Bem, ele não ia infringir nenhuma lei, não tinha nada a temer. Nem sequer estava armado.

Tentaria a sua sorte mais tarde.

Mal Saitou, Harada e Nakagura chegaram ao seu Quartel General, o Capitão da 3ª Divisão encaminhou-se para a divisão de Okita. Abriu a _shoji _e uma vez no aposento, fechou-a suavemente. Com cuidado aproximou-se do _futon _onde jazia Okita.

O jovem Capitão respirava suavemente sob o efeito dos medicamentos. As faces coradas pela febre sobressaiam no rosto pálido, em redor do qual o longo cabelo castanho se espalhava. Acariciou suavemente o rosto de Okita e avançou para os cabelos. Ao olhar o rosto adormecido, um súbito pensamento de que um dia Okita não se levantaria o percorreu. Sentiu um arrepio.

Abanou a cabeça. Sabia que aquilo iria ter um final triste, mas quando chegasse a altura, aí teria lágrimas pra derramar.

Agora tinha de aproveitar o tempo que lhe restasse com Okita...fosse quanto esse tempo fosse.


	8. Receios

Boa leitura!

O sol entrou pelas janelas do Dojo da Shinsegumi, batendo-lhe no rosto. Bocejando, abriu os olhos. Sentou-se e suspirou.

Mais uma vez recuperava de uma crise, mas não seria a última.

E chegaria o dia que seria a última…

Tentando afastar pensamentos sombrios, aproximou-se da janela. Estava uma manhã ensolarada de Abril e as flores de cerejeira mostravam a sua brancura rosada em todo o seu esplendor. Era um belo espectáculo.

Vestiu o seu uniforme azul mar por cima do gi amarelo e do hakama castanho, prendeu o cabelo e saiu para a sala de refeições. Encontrou Saitou e Harada a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Saitou levantou o olhar da sua sopa.

-Souji, que fazes aqui? Devias estar deitado.

-Não foi desta ainda- gracejou Harada.

Saitou fulminou-o com o olhar, vendo a face de Okita ensombrar-se. Ninguém desconfiava da doença do jovem excepto

Saitou, e Harada apenas fizera uma observação brincalhona, mas não deixava de ser um comentário de mau gosto.

O kumicho(1) da 1ª Divisão ajoelhou-se e começou a comer. Saitou olhou-o com ar crítico. Pelo menos o seu apetite não ficara afectado.

Harada levantou-se, pensando que os dois capitães poderiam querer privacidade. Pegando nas espadas, saudou-os e abandonou a sala. O olhar ambarino de Saitou seguiu-o até a figura do Capitão da 2ª Divisão desaparecer pela _shoji_.

Fixou-se depois no jovem Capitão ajoelhado a sua frente. Uma emoção apoderou-se dele ao olhar o rosto pálido e mais magro do seu amante.

"Souji…"

Okita levantou os grandes olhos azuis para Saitou e sorriu.

"Finalmente saí daquele _futon_. Como é bom voltar a andar por aí."

O seu sorriso alargou-se e formou aquelas duas covas no rosto que Saitou tanto gostava.

Tinham passado quase duas semanas desde que Soujirou recuperara dos seus tormentos. Durante esse tempo vagueara apenas por Kyoto, pois ainda não lhe abandonara a ideia de conhecer Okita Souji.

Ao mesmo tempo que o desejava, alembrança dos olhos frios daquele homem desencorajava-o ao ponto de ir adiando a aproximação. Seria fácil saber onde se encontrava o quartel general da milícia, bastava obter essa informação. Só esperava não ser morto. Já percebera que a reputação da Shinsen não era famosa.

De súbito os passantes afastaram-se do meio da rua, juntando-se perto das casas e das estalagens. Curioso, Soujirou fez o mesmo.

-A milícia! - Murmurou alguém.

Aquelas palavras alertaram o rapaz. Momentos depois ele reconhecia o mesmo uniforme azul mar que ele vira. Eram um grupo numeroso que enchia as ruas.

-Olhem só. Parece que a rua é deles!

O jovem escondeu-se atrás da multidão que assistia. O grupo enorme passava em frente dele e, a dada altura, os seus olhos reconheceram o homem que o impressionara no restaurante. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o jovem que ia a seu lado.

Quedou-se boquiaberto. Era como se se olhasse a um espelho.

Os olhos azuis e franjados de longos cílios negros, a pele branca, mesmo o sorriso- era tudo como ele, Soujirou. O que diferenciava era o cabelo, que no jovem desconhecido era castanho.

A caminho do Quartel da Shinsen juntamente com a milícia, Saitou parou, ao sentir algo.

-Saitou-san? Que se passa? - a voz suave de Okita fê-lo regressar a realidade.

-Senti cheiro de sangue" - o Capitão da 3ª Divisão continuou o seu caminho, mas ainda com um ar alerta.

Souji riu suavemente

-Saitou-san, andas a matar demais!

-Okita-kun…

-Sim?

-Não fales antes de pensar."

O jovem Capitão corou.

-…Sim!"

Soujirou viu o batalhão afastar-se, com uma ansiedade no estômago.

Se era a milícia inteira, o mais certo seria estarem a regressar ao seu Quartel-General. Aí estava uma boa oportunidade de finalmente conhecer o seu salvador. Encheu os pulmões de ar, e discretamente seguiu os seus passos.

Escondido entre a multidão, Kenshin, com o rosto coberto pelo chapéu de campanha, afastava-se após ter observado os Lobos de Mibu- a maior barreira face aos Patriotas

**Nota:** **Mais um capítulo! Obrigada a quem tem postado reviews, agradeço todo o apoio!**

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: Há uma grande semelhança entre o Okita e Soujirou no anime, aliás Soujirou foi baseado nele**

**Mesmo. Se estiver falando do Okita do OVA, sim não tem nada que ver um com o outro. Mas o do anime sim**


	9. Revelações

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês são o máximo!**

**Agora, a história!**

Soujirou sentia-se um idiota, mas sabia que não seria razoável abordar um guarda no meio da sua Milícia. Só rezava para que não o notassem. Poderiam pensar que ele era um espião.

A meio do caminho e para seu espanto, a Milícia dispersou-se. Não iam portanto todos para o mesmo destino...

Ansioso, viu o seu suposto salvador afastar-se para um restaurante enquanto o homem mais alto seguia com um pequeno grupo. Ele estava sozinho. Era a sua oportunidade! A dificuldade agora residia na forma de o abordar. Como falar perante um Capitão de uma Milícia temida e poderosa?

Respirando fundo, o rapaz aproximou-se do local e entrou. Okita Souji estava sentado no fundo do restaurante. Não tomava nada ainda, portanto era melhor aproveitar, a fim de não o importunar durante a refeição. Tremendo ligeiramente, dirigiu-se para a mesa logo ao lado da do outro jovem e sentou-se. Uma criada acudiu logo e Soujirou não teve remédio senão encomendar uma soba, afinal estava num restaurante.

A mulher afastou-se e Soujirou pensou que era naquele momento ou nunca. Levantou-se e postando-se ao lado de Okita, inclinou-se numa vénia.

-Capitão Okita?

O outro jovem voltou a cabeça e abriu muito os olhos quando reconheceu o jovem doente que resguardara. Levantando-se, retribuiu a vénia e sorriu amavelmente.

-Vejo que está com melhor aspecto. Posso prestar mais algum serviço?

Foi a vez de Soujirou abrir os olhos perante aquela resposta inesperada. Então...

_Ele reconheceu-me!_

-Eu...queria agradecer a sua ajuda. - o rapaz fez uma vénia mais profunda, agora mais calmo. Afinal fora mais fácil do que pensara.

Okita abanou a cabeça.

-Apenas fiz um dos meus deveres de guerreiro, qualquer samurai o faria.

_Excepto talvez Saitou, _pensou.

Foi então que os seus olhos pousaram nas mãos de Soujirou, que repousavam sobre o kimono, e lembrou-se...

_Mãos calejadas. Seguramente que é pratica kendo. Mas como pode sobreviver nos dias de hoje, sem espada?._

-Senhor...

-Seta.- respondeu rapidamente o jovem. - Soujirou Seta.

-Soujirou? -os olhos de Okita piscaram confusos.

-Sim senhor.

Então, não só aquele jovem se parecia extraordinariamente com ele, como tinha o seu nome de infância!(1)

Entretanto a criada aproximava-se com os pedidos. Pousou uma taça em casa mesa e inclinou-se.

-Bom apetite Capitão Okita. E bom apetite meu rapaz.

Os dois retribuíram e sentaram-se cada um sua mesa, comendo silenciosamente. Soujirou exultava por finalmente ter contactado com Okita e aquele cismava no mistério daquele encontro e nas suas semelhanças.

-Seta-san?

O jovem quase que saiu da pele.

-S-sim?

-Perdoe a minha indiscrição mas não pude deixar de reparar nas suas mãos. É iniciado nas artes do Kendo?

-Já fui - respondeu Soujirou num fio de voz. -Mas já não o sou.

Souji reparara no pouco à vontade do rapaz. Ele era então um _ronin(2)_ Algo de muito intenso lhe acontecera para baixar as suas defesas em tempos tão conturbados.

-Posso perguntar a razão?

Soujirou virou a cabeça.

-Prefiro não falar disso. Perdão.

_Não consigo imaginar o que será. O mais normal nestes dias é estar-se armado._

-O que fazes neste momento?

-Viajo por todo o Japão. Mas preciso de trabalho.

Okita reflectiu por uns instantes, acabando entretanto a refeição.

-A Shinsen necessita de bons homens. Pensei que como _ronin_, quisesses um trabalho que te permitisse continuar como guerreiro.

-Como? Entrar na Milícia? E voltar a matar inocentes...?-Soujirou percebeu o que dissera e calou-se, intimidado. Mas Okita ouvira tudo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu...deixei de matar porque derramei demasiado sangue inocente. - O jovem desabafou finalmente - Matei desde muito jovem, uma criança ainda. Fui uma marioneta nas mãos de um homem, limitei-me a seguir as suas ordens...até que vi o mal que fazia. E jurei nunca mais pegar numa espada. Se aceito...quebro o meu juramento.

Souji ouvia em silêncio, sem se impressionar. Afinal naquela altura não era nada do outro mundo encontrar um homem que já tivesse matado. Suspirou.

-Ouve com atenção. O que quer que oiças dizer por aí da Shinsegumi, não passam de mentiras. A nossa milícia apoia o Shougun. Não somos assassinos, embora tenhamos o direito de matar quem nos desobedeça. O nosso dever é proteger Kyoto e os seus habitantes dos distúrbios. Os problemas podem-se resolver sem ser necessário recorrer a espada. Geralmente têm-nos respeito. Só matamos se formos forçados a isso. Se fores tolerante, podes convencê-los a mudarem. E claro, só serás aceite se mostrares estar à altura.

O jovem Seta escutava-o atentamente, como que convencido. A penúria que passara fazia-o pensar que seria estupidez recusar uma posição que lhe traria prestígio. Mas ainda assim...

-Preciso de pensar. - respondeu após um momento e crispando as mãos no _hakama_.

Okita levantou-se e colocou as espadas no cinto.

-Muito bem. Se decidires ficar connosco procura-me no nosso quartel. Qualquer um pode-te dizer o local se não souberes. -Olhou para trás para Soujirou. -E uma vez decidido não poderás voltar atrás e ficar vivo. Por isso pensa bem.

Soujirou viu Okita afastar-se, o cabelo preso numa cauda abanando atrás de si.

Okita acabava de sair para o exterior quando uma voz o reteu.

-Aqui estás. Pensava que tinhas resolvido passar a noite lá dentro.

Saitou estava encostado a parede do restaurante.

-Saitou-san! Pensava que estavas no Dojo!

-Decidi aproveitar mais um pouco o ar livre e regressar contigo .- Saitou lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo.

Okita corou suavemente e sorriu. Os dois Capitães afastaram-se em direcção ao seu Dojo, Okita ainda pensando nas palavras que trocara com Soujirou.

**(1) O nome de infância de Okita Souji era Soujirou Harumasa. **

**(2) Nome que se dava aos samurais sem _daímio_ e que vagueavam até encontrar os serviços de outro senhor.**


	10. Decisões

**Kotori: Estou de volta! Desculpem a demora em actualizar.**

-Tenchu! (Justiça Divina)

A espada atravessou o corpo do homem, cujo sangue esguichou no rosto de Battousai e caiu pesadamente. O assassino agarrou uma flor de cerejeira das muitas que se encontravam caídas nas ruas e pousou-a sobre o corpo.

-Na tua próxima vida...sê feliz.

A água tornou-se vermelha quando Kenshin mergulhou as mãos na bacia. Levou-as ao rosto salpicado de sangue e removeu-o, molhando algumas madeixas do cabelo ruivo, secando-se depois a uma pequena toalha.

O ritual nunca mudava, noite após noite.

O sangue dos inimigos de Choshu era derramado sem piedade pelo fio da sua espada e gotejava nas ruas escuras da noite de Kyoto, levando atrás de si pétalas de flores de cerejeira - que caiam inertes como os samurais mortos às suas mãos. O rio Kamo encontrava-se repleto de cadáveres inchados e sem cabeça, chacinados pelos Patriotas.

Mortos em nome da Justiça Divina.

O _saké_ tinha permanentemente um sabor a sangue que nunca o abandonava.

Refrescado, o patriota de Choshu caminhou para a divisão onde se encontravam os outros homens. Iizuka saiu-lhe ao encontro.

-Mestre Katsura chegou da sua viagem. Quer falar-te.

Kenshin simplesmente anuiu. Queria falar a Katsura do assassino que o atacara na noite que conhecera Tomoe. Continuou a sua caminhada até o aposento onde o chefe dos patriotas se encontrava.

Iizuka ficou constrangido com o silêncio do assassino.

-Que se passa contigo? Correu-te mal a noite com Tomoe?

Já ao pé da porta dos aposentos de Katsura, Kenshin colocou a mão ameaçadoramente no punho da espada.

-Que mau génio! Arrisco-me a perder a vida por uma simples brincadeira!

Katsura bebia calmamente o seu chá, ajoelhado no coxim, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a zaragata lá fora.

-Os assuntos de amor não interferem na nossa causa. Eu tenho a minha Ikumatsu…

-Falemos mais seriamente agora. - Kenshin acabava de entrar nos aposentos.

-É verdade? - Perguntou Katsura.

-Sim. Era um assassino enviado pelo shogunato. Só um pequeno grupo conhece a minha identidade de Battousai. Temos um traidor entre nós.

Karsura suspirou.

-Essa não é a única notícia má. Furudaka, que deveria participar na reunião secreta durante a festa de Gion, foi capturado pela Shinsegumi.

-Estou a ver. Vai precisar de um guarda-costas?

-Não. Toma cuidado contigo antes de mais.

O chefe da Ishin Shishi afastou-se para fora do albergue.

Os gritos de Furudaka ecoavam através do Quartel General e penetravam nos ouvidos de Okita, fazendo-o desconcentrar-se do seu trabalho. Olhou nervosamente na direcção da pequena cave onde Toshizou Hijikata torturava os espiões dos patriotas, a fim de os fazer confessar os seus planos contra o Shogun. O jovem Capitão sabia exactamente os tormentos cruéis a que o Vice Comandante os submetia. Os espiões eram atados ao tecto de cabeça para baixo, e durante o interrogatório Hijikata feria-os lentamente com a espada. Chegava mesmo a colocar velas acesas sobre as plantas dos pés feridos, cuja cera escorria e aumentava ainda mais o sofrimento do torturado.

Okita estremeceu. Não admirava que Hijikata fosse o demónio da Shinsengumi.

Resolveu pousar os registos dos seus alunos de kendo **(1)** e relaxar um pouco. Pelo menos poderia afastar-se daqueles gritos arrepiantes.

-Ora ora. - Ressoou uma voz mesquinha. – Se não é o famoso Okita Souji.

Takeda Karyunsai, Capitão da 5ª Companhia, fez um sorriso escarninho enquanto penetrava no aposento e se aproximava do jovem. Percorreu o corpo de Okita com os olhos, deixando o jovem enojado. Takeda não fazia questão de ocultar a sua preferência por homens, principalmente jovens e atraentes. Geralmente, nas sociedades de samurais, este tipo de relações era discreta, não fosse haver ciúmes por parte de alguém interessado num dos homens envolventes - o que na maioria dos casos acabava em mortes. Okita perguntava-se se Takeda saberia da sua relação com Saitou.

-Takeda-san? - Souji esforçava-se por ser polido, tarefa difícil quando se encontrava diante daquele homem.

O outro Capitão reparou no olhar enojado que Okita lhe lançara.

-Oh, não te faças de menino virtuoso! Pensas que não sei com quem passas todas as noites? - murmurou Takeda, a sua respiração atingindo a orelha de Okita. Este estremeceu.

-Oh, não penses que te vou molestar. Os teus encantos já foram demasiado saboreados…

A proximidade do odioso Capitão provocou náuseas a Okita, que se afastou bruscamente.

-Não me digas que agora brincas aos espiões? – retorquiu este com sarcasmo.

Takeda deu uma gargalhada.

-E será preciso espiar para saber o óbvio?

De novo os gritos ecoaram e Takeda viu Okita estremecer.

-Não acredito no que vejo. - troçou - O grande Souji Okita com medo de uns gritos? Com toda a franqueza, não mereces o teu lugar na milícia.

Soltou de novo uma gargalhada e saiu do aposento, antes que Okita pudesse responder.

O jovem deixou-se cair pesadamente no _futon_. Não era a primeira vez que Takeda o provocava, fosse de uma maneira ou outra.

-Capitão Okita?

A voz do lado de fora despertou-o dos seus pensamentos.

-Entre.

Um jovem soldado da 1ª Divisão abriu a _shoji_ e ajoelhou-se do lado de fora.

-Um jovem pede que o receba.

-Muito bem, ele que entre.

O soldado fechou a _shoji_ e regressou pouco depois. Okita levantou os olhos.

Ajoelhado à entrada do aposento, estava Soujirou Seta.

**(1) Além de Capitão, Okita também era instrutor de Kensjutsu.**


	11. Deslumbramento

**Kotori: Estou de volta! Desculpem a demora! Obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são o máximo! **

Saitou emborcou o seu _saké_, fixando o olhar no jovem recruta que passara no teste de admissão. Intrigava-o a facilidade com que vencera Okita e a precisão de movimentos.

Estava, portanto, habituado a matar.

Mas, mais que a sua habilidade, intrigava-o a sua beleza fria, tão semelhante a Okita.

Interrogara o jovem capitão, aquele rapaz não era de sua família?

Okita mostrara-se surpreso, já não era a primeira vez que o interrogavam a esse respeito.

-Ele era um pobre diabo antes de estar entre nós. Como queres que seja meu parente?

-Tu também eras apenas o filho de um samurai de baixa categoria antes de teu pai morrer e seres acolhido por Kondou no seu dojo. Não era estranho se um parente teu tivesse caído em desgraça. A vida é difícil nestes tempos. E depois, tem o teu nome de infância.

-Se fosse da minha família eu saberia, de certeza. E o nome não significa nada, mesmo que ele tivesse o meu nome de família, nem isso seria prova. Conheço toda minha família. É assim tão estranho ele ser parecido comigo? Só falta tomarem-nos por gémeos.

Soujirou estava ajoelhado entre dois membros, comendo maquinalmente. Não só era bom no manejo da espada, como se notava que fora educado nas artes gerais dos guerreiros. Em geral recebiam recrutas que falavam rudemente e mal sabiam fazer uma vénia. Era de esperar tais situações, pois pouco importavam as origens para se alistar na milícia. Bastava saber manejar uma espada e não ter medo de matar.

Naquele momento alguns membros olhavam o recém-chegado com curiosidade.

Em especial Takeda.

Era um deleite para os seus olhos.

As longas pestanas lançavam reflexos na pele de mármore, quando Soujirou baixou os olhos para a sua taça, e um pedaço de pele ebúrnea da sua coxa era visível sob o quimono azul.

Se não podia ter Okita, teria Soujirou.

Nem que fosse pela força.

Os olhares luxuriosos de Takeda não passaram despercebidos a Okita, que se sentia cada vez mais indisposto com o atrevimento do 5º Capitão. Bastavam mais uns goles de _saké _e Takeda não teria o mínimo de pudor em roçar-se em Soujirou – ou pior, uma vez o apanhasse sozinho.

Felizmente os guardas dormiam todos juntos, excepto os Capitães, que tinham os seus próprios aposentos. Takeda não ia ser louco ao ponto de tentar alguma coisa estando o jovem acompanhado. Não lhe parecia que Soujirou quisesse o mesmo que Takeda.

-Souji.

-Sim, Hajime-san?

-Já foi decidido em que divisão fica Seta-san?

-Ainda não. Mas tem qualidades suficientes para a 1ª.

-Porque não para a 3ª? - Saitou sorriu.

-Porque – respondeu Souji, sorrindo – eu ficaria seriamente ciumento se tivesses alguém como eu na tua divisão.

Saitou deu uma gargalhada.

-Não, nunca te trocaria por nada.

A voz alta de Takeda distraio-os da conversa.

-Ainda ninguém apanhou esse tal Battousaï? Uma fina lâmina, segundo consta. E tão belo que se confunde com uma mulher! **(1)**

Os outros entreolharam-se, chocados.

-Basta, Kanryusai! Já bebeste demais! – Gritou Okita, sem poder conter-se.

O Capitão da 5ª Divisão olhou-o, a face vermelha da bebida e um fio de _saké_ escorria da sua boca.

-Ciumento, Okita-san?

A face de Okita contorceu-se de fúria. A tensão na sala era grande. Via-se que Kondou, que queria dar uma boa imagem da Shinsengumi ao novo recruta, estava descontente. O joelho de Saitou encostou-se ao de Okita, aconselhando paciência.

-Mas é verdade amigos, é uma pena aquele patriota não estar do lado do Bakufu. Digam, quantos samurais de Kyoto têm um cabelo como aquele? Parece sangue fresco derramado sobre a branca neve…

Suspirou.

-Será uma pena se o ferro trespassar aquela carne bela e pálida.

Soujirou ouvia com um misto de fascínio e repulsa. Já lhe chegaram aos ouvidos as façanhas do famoso hitokiri, mas nunca imaginara que Takeda se sentisse fascinado por ele daquela forma.

**(1) O personagem de Kenshin foi baseado num samurai real de nome Kawakami Gensai, que era tão bonito que era tomado por uma mulher. No entanto, possuía nervos de aço sob a sua bela face e era um assassino temível! **

**Por agora é tudo! Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora! E boas entradas em 2007! **

**Ao corrigir um erro bagunçei a fic toda e tive de repor tudo de novo! Desculpem o transtorno!**


	12. Noite de inquietação

**Kotori:**** Já passou um ano desde que actualizei o fic…mas aqui estou de novo! É difícil conciliar o trabalho e tudo o resto!**

A noite ia já adiantada, mas Soujirou não conseguia dormir.

Tinha-se passado muita coisa. Com a sua entrada na Shinsengumi, não só quebrara os seus juramentos – pois em breve teria de matar se fosse preciso – mas também se aventurara numa milícia em que pisar o risco equivaleria a perder a vida.

Estava numa divisão do quartel, com vários outros membros. Só os capitães e os comandantes tinham um aposento só para eles. Alguns ressonavam levemente, mas não era isso que o mantinha acordado.

Quando o banquete de recepção aos novos recrutas acabou, Okita chamara-o de lado e avisara-o para nunca ficar sozinho com Takeda. Não lhe dera mais explicações, mas o jovem reparara que o Capitão da 5ª Divisão não tirara os olhos dele toda a noite, além da espontaneidade das suas palavras.

O que temeria ao certo Okita?

Estava um calor intenso; Julho aproximava-se e com ele o Festival de Gion. Mesmo à noite, pouco refrescava. Era Lua Cheia e a sua luz banhava o aposento através dos estores. Talvez um passeio pelo local lhe acalmasse os pensamentos.

Silenciosamente, pegou na espada e, avançando devagar para não acordar os outros, correu a porta e saiu para o exterior, fechando-a atrás de si.

O perfume das cerejeiras enchia o ar quente de Verão. Uma lua redonda e branca brilhava no céu limpo. O grande pátio do quartel, sempre movimentado durante o dia, parecia vazio aquela hora.

Um grito perturbou a quietude da noite.

Era Furudaka, ainda sob as torturas impiedosas de Hijikata. O patriota de Choshu recusava-se a revelar o que quer que fosse, mesmo sob tais torturas que matariam um homem mais forte.

Tentando afastar-se do local dos gritos, o jovem caminhou na direcção dos aposentos que sabia ser dos Capitães. Mesmo em frente estava o de Okita. Esperava que a luz da lua não incidisse nas finas portas de papel e revelassem a sua presença. Não que fosse crime deambular por ali durante a noite – mas não queria ter de justificar acções no seu primeiro dia.

Sentou-se entre a _shoji_ de Okita e a de outro Capitão, inspirando profundamente. Os gritos do torturado ecoavam de vez em quando, mas já distantes.

Fechou os olhos por momentos, sentindo os sons da noite a sua volta.

Um som ténue despertou-o.

Soujirou pestanejou, confuso.

Um gemido?

O som repetiu-se.

Eram gemidos sem dúvida…

Pareciam vir da sua direita.

Dos aposentos de Okita.

Os gemidos continuavam.

_Ah…_

Apesar da sua virgindade, o jovem não era tão ingénuo que não soubesse o que se estava a passar ali. Corou violentamente.

Okita…com quem?

O pensamento fê-lo corar com mais força. Subitamente, sentiu-se inchado e latejante. Viera para ali para ter paz e meditar, mas agora isso era impossível…

-Estás a gostar, miúdo?

O jovem quase saiu da sua pele, mas estava treinado para não gritar e conteve-se. A pergunta sussurrante soara perto do seu ouvido.

Virou a cabeça. Agachado junto dele, estava Takeda Kanryusai.

O aviso de Okita ecoava de novo na sua cabeça.

_Não fiques nunca sozinho com ele…nunca aceites algum convite que te faça…_

O Capitão da 5ª Divisão estava completamente fardado, com as duas espadas na cintura. Devia estar de volta da sua patrulha.

-Oh…Takeda-san…- forçou um sorriso. A sua mão fechou-se involuntariamente no punho da espada.

-Não devias estar a dormir como os outros, rapaz? Quero dizer… – Takeda fez um sorriso malicioso e olhou na direcção da porta de Okita – _quase_ todos.

Soujirou baixou a cabeça. Como se metera numa situação daquelas?

-Não tinha sono. Resolvi dar um passeio…

-Estou a ver. Todos se sentem assim no dia do seu recrutamento.

Resistiu à tentação de passar a mão calejada no pescoço branco. Haveria outra oportunidade. Não seria seguro tentar alguma coisa ali perto dos aposentos dos Capitães. E, com sorte, talvez não precisasse empregar a força…o rapaz não tinha ar de preferir mulheres e Takeda vira o seu embaraço ao ouvir os gemidos de amor.

- Faz-se tarde, Seta – kun. Precisamos ambos de uma boa noite de sono. Mas se possível, gostaria de te conhecer melhor. – Sorriu. – Um dia tomamos _saké _juntos…que dizes?

_Não aceites nenhum convite dele!_

A advertência voltou a ecoar na cabeça de Soujirou. Mas seria indelicado recusar…

- Um dia sim, Takeda - san. – Disse, a custo.

Takeda sorriu maliciosamente.

-Então em breve nos veremos, Seta – kun. Boa noite.

O Capitão afastou-se. Soujirou sentiu os joelhos vacilarem. Afastou-se e refugiou-se na segurança do seu aposento.

Agora sim não conseguia adormecer.


	13. Conspirações

A noite pareceu uma eternidade para Soujirou

**De volta! Desculpem o atraso! Finalmente de férias! **

A noite pareceu uma eternidade para Soujirou.

Os gritos intermináveis do torturado, a conversa com Takeda, o calor sufocante de início de Junho – tudo isso contribuíra para a grande vigília.

Pela manhã os gritos pararam e o jovem sentiu grande agitação à sua volta e lá fora.

-Finalmente parou. – suspirou um.

-O Vice – Comandante é o Demónio em pessoa…

-Cala-te, se não queres que te mandem abrir a barriga.

Soujirou foi com os outros para o meio do Quartel, onde estava a maior parte do grupo. Quando se aproximou, sentiu uma náusea.

Junto ao local onde Hijikata procedera à tortura, estava um corpo caído, banhado em sangue. As órbitas estavam vazias e, nos pés e mãos, fervia cera quente.

O jovem notou que o desgraçado ainda respirava.

Toshizou Hijikata estava de pé, imponente, ao lado do homem caído. Não parecia minimamente perturbado pelo que fizera. Soujirou não conseguiu deixar de notar que o vice - capitão do Shinsengumi era um belo homem. Conseguia perceber agora os rumores que diziam que Hijikata seduzira 20 mulheres na cidade de Kyoto. Evidentemente, tivera problemas e querelas com os familiares homens das jovens, pois não assumia qualquer compromisso depois de dormir com elas. Nem tão pouco assumia os filhos que concebia.

- Reúnam-se na sala principal. Tenho algo a comunicar.

Soujirou seguiu com os outros, que se ajoelharam ao entrar na sala ampla. Viu que Okita estava na fila da frente, com os outros capitães. Kondou, Hijikata e Yamanami Kensuke estavam à frente do grupo.

-O patriota finalmente confessou tudo. – começou Hijikata em voz grave. – Nunca pensei que fosse acontecer algo assim.

O grupo trocou olhares intrigados.

-Eles planejam atear fogo a Kyoto, no dia 5 de Junho Pensam em cercar o palácio de Kyoto com chamas, matar todos os homens importantes do xogunato, incluindo o protector da capital, raptar o imperador e leva-lo a Choshu.

Mal o vice-comandante acabou de falar, elevou-se um murmúrio.

-Querem raptar o Filho do Céu? Mas eles estão loucos?

-Mas… é a véspera do Festival de Gion!

-Exactamente. A estratégia deles é raptar o Imperador a atear fogo à capital no meio da confusão. Tencionavam pedir ao Imperador um decreto Imperial para atacar o Bakufu, e nomear o Senhor de Choshu o novo protector de Kyoto. Muitos homens de Choshu estão escondidos em residências e estalagens em Kawaramachi.

O lugar escolhido foi a hospedaria Ikeda' Ya.

-Falta uma semana. Temos de planear o que fazer!

Soujirou ouvia com interesse. Tinha chegado à tão pouco tempo à milícia e estava prestes a acontecer uma batalha que poderia determinar o futuro da cidade e até do país. E agora que se lembrava, nem sabia em que milícia estava integrado.

Tão perdido estava nos seus pensamentos que mal deu que a sessão se tinha encerrado e todos se levantavam.

-Seta-kun.

O jovem pestanejou e olhou para cima. Okita estava parado á sua frente.

-Okita-san. – o jovem levantou-se.

-Preciso de falar contigo. Podes dispensar-me o teu tempo?

Okita sorria, como sempre, mas Soujirou sentiu-se desconfortável, pois lembrara-se da noite anterior. E se o quisesse repreender? Okita podia pensar acusá-lo assim sorridente, da mesma forma que sorria quando matava.

Seguiu Okita para a sua câmara privada. O rapaz não se pôde impedir de corar. O aposento estava meticulosamente arrumado, mas na noite anterior o _futon _com certeza não o estava…abanou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se enquanto Okita se dirigia para uma pequena mesa em laca onde estavam os seus papéis. Quando se aproximou de Soujirou com um papel na mão, o seu rosto estava sério. Ajoelhou-se á sua frente e estendeu-lhe um papel com vários caracteres.

-Isso são as regras principais da milícia. O caminho para se ser um Demónio.

O jovem percorreu as 5 regras gravadas no papel.

_Primeiro: Não se afastar do caminho que se deve trilhar (bushido)_

_Segundo: Nunca deixar o Shinsengumi_

_Terceiro: Não fazer dinheiro de forma privada_

_Quarto: Não interferir no julgamento de terceiros_

_Quinto: Não interferir em batalhas particulares_

_**A violação de qualquer uma destas regras obriga a cometer SEPUKKU**_

A última palavra prendeu a respiração a Soujirou, que levantou a cabeça e fixou os olhos azuis de Okita.

-Estamos prestes a cair numa luta de morte para proteger a Capital, Seta-kun. És capaz de seguir o que está aí escrito, sem fraquejar?

-Okita-san, desde que entrei para o grupo que só penso em dar o meu melhor e nunca pôr em causa qualquer ordem que me seja dada. Se é preciso morrer pelo Japão, então…

Okita curvou-se de repente sobre si e tossiu.

-Okita-san?

O Capitão de 1º Divisão endireitou-se e inspirou profundamente.

-Desculpa…está muito abafado ultimamente. Vamos ter um Verão quente.

Soujirou ergueu as sobrancelhas. Na verdade alguns membros encontravam-se com as chamadas constipações de Verão, entre eles um dos comandantes, Yamanami Keisuke.

-Não vão haver muitos homens disponíveis para a batalha. – Continuou Okita, como se lesse os pensamentos do rapaz. – O plano deve ser feito no maior dos segredos e não pode sair daqui. Devemos apanhar os patriotas de Choshu desprevenidos.

-Entendido.

-Oh e Seta-kun.

-Sim?

-Foste incorporado na minha divisão. Mereceste-o. – Okita sorriu.


End file.
